


The First of Many Christmases

by AshxGary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshxGary/pseuds/AshxGary
Summary: The last time Gary gave Ash a Christmas present was six years ago, before their rivalry flared up. On the night before Christmas, he aims to bring those days back and maybe, just maybe, set something more in motion. Palletshipping, Shishi, AshxGary, SatoshixShigeru





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story is told from Gary's PoV (point of view).
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Pocket Monsters / Pokémon franchise for an innumerable number of reasons, but I unfortunately do not. No money is, or will ever, be made off of this story.

* * *

The First of Many Christmases

* * *

"This can't be happening!" I bitterly growl. I fiercely glare at myself in the bathroom mirror and wonder whether my smashing of it would go unnoticed by all the singing and chatting guests downstairs. Their unrelenting jolliness had dug beneath my skin like a Dugtrio hours ago and only added to my existing aggravation.

Seriously, why is it that everybody else under this roof gets to have a good night _except_ me? Did a Murkrow fly over my head recently, or something?

Two knocks bounce from my closed bathroom door to my ears, followed by the typical upbeat voice of Gramps, "Gary, you've been in there now for over _two_ hours. Come downstairs and mingle!"

"I can't Gramps!" I sharply say back to him as my scowl deepens. I hear him try to turn the doorknob, but the lock prevents him. Good. I don't want him to see me like this.

_I_ don't even want to see me like this.

"This is ridiculous, Gary," he begins with a voice that clearly comes across as exasperated. "People have been asking about you! _He's_ been asking about you. The two of you hardly ever get the chance to see each other in person, and now, on the day that the two of you are not only in the same town, but the same _house,_ you go and lock yourself in the bathroom! _"_

My teeth dig down into my lower lip and I notice faint traces of blood appear soon after. Oh smart move!

"I won't let hi—" I catch myself not so gracefully, " _people_ see me like this!" I throw back at him with disgust. I'm pretty sure Gramps already has a hunch that there's only one person downstairs that I really care about seeing tonight, especially since he went out his way to reference him even if it wasn't by name. Still, why add to his suspicion?

I hear a heavy, and very likely purposely exaggerated, sigh from the other side of the door. I imagine Gramps is probably tossing his hands and eyes in an upward motion while asking for strength from Arceus when he sends back, "you're just having a bad hair day! That's all!"

Talk about the understatement of the millennium! I wonder if my Alakazam's psychic abilities would be strong enough to whip my rogue hair back into line… I'm willing to try _just_ about anything at this point.

"All right… all right. I'm not about to bust down this door and drag you downstairs in front of the entire town. When you come down, you come down," I hear Gramps concede in a defeated tone after he gets no further response from me.

I can't help but chuckle a little at the idea of Gramps kicking down the door and tugging me along _anywhere_. I go _where_ I want to go _when_ I want to go. He should really know by now that my stubbornness is legendary and is only rivaled by a certain raven-haired trainer.

My short-lived smile fades when I return my attention to my hair. I swear, it's taunting me. I just know it is. It's spiking in all the wrong spots and the length of the spikes are either too short or too long. I catch a few of the many rebellious strands begin to dangle menacingly close to my right eye, and I forcefully run my hand through my tangled, unruly hair to cut off the potential attack.

"Nice try!" I sneer.

My messy hands are coated with _several_ layers of hair wax. It seems I'm going to have to pull out the heavy duty, hard hitting ammunition tonight.

_My_ hair, although tonight I _almost_ wish more than anything it was someone _else's_ hair, being so close to my brain, must have heard my previous thought because now it's sticking out in a big, hideous clump along the right side of my head. Lovely.

"Someone hates me," I groan as I exhale heavily and drop my head before resuming what is _easily_ the toughest battle of my life.

* * *

I hear the grandfather clock downstairs chime nine o'clock as I emerge from the battlefield that is my bathroom. My arms ache and my endurance is depleted. I had fought my hair to a stalemate, but at least now it did not look like a family of Pidgeys had been nesting in my hair for a couple of weeks. I had checked my form-fitting, collared emerald green dress shirt before leaving the bathroom, ensuring that my half of the six year old poké ball was visible. I had left the top two buttons of my shirt unbuttoned, creating a somewhat imperfect but close "v" shape that housed the poké ball necklace. I had also checked my royal purple pants to ensure there were no marks.

"I think… no, I _know_ I'm ready for this," I confidently tell myself. I feel anxiety wash over my body, but I also feel as if I'm standing on a diving board, ready to jump into a pool of refreshing relief. Tonight, I _will_ know _._

I come down the stairs with a spring in my step, somewhat fortunate my excitement does not culminate with the breaking of my neck and the total annihilation of my smooth and slick image in the eyes of everyone downstairs. The spacious living room seemed a lot less… well, _spacious_ tonight. It is swamped with babbling guests from both the town and outside of town that looked like they were wearing Christmas wrapping paper rather than tastefully designed clothing. Am I the only one that owns a mirror nowadays?

Familiar seasonal songs fill the already full room but are promptly brutally killed as people that apparently _think_ they can sing bludgeon the songs into catatonic cacophony with defective tuning forks. As soon as I find him, I'm dragging him off to some place where I'm less likely to get a headache and suffer from eye strain.

I hate parties. People should party alone… or at least _away_ from _me_.

My eyes hop from person to person, eagerly attempting to locate the one and only face that matters to me in a room that is displaying dozens upon dozens of faceless faces. Like a nimble Pokémon evading attack after attack, I make a few, quick jerks to the left and right in order to avoid any careless strikes to my _hair_ while simultaneously watching out for overflowing glasses of eggnog and apple cider that could spill on me without a moment's notice as people move about the room in a sometimes less than careful fashion. This was worse than navigating the Viridian Forest at night!

"Excuse me," I find myself saying more times in the span of a couple minutes than I've probably said in all my life and I probably will say for the rest of my life. I manage to catch a glimpse of Gramps standing near our twinkling blue and white Christmas tree and I try to make my way over to him. Like so many others, he too has donned a Santa cap... along with an outrageously loud red sweater covered in Stantler.

I have learned a lot from Gramps over the years; no question he's a brilliant man and I owe him a lot. I think the time has nearly come for me to start repaying him. A new wardrobe would seem to be the perfect place for start.

"Hey Gramps," I say to him as he takes a sip of eggnog from his favorite cup that has Charmeleon on it.

"Ah, Gary! Better late than never…" he begins with a smile that quickly disappears. "…or not," he flatly finishes by clamping his lips together as he stares at me disappointingly.

My eyebrow inches upwards, but I shrug it off, assuming that Gramps isn't happy I spent more than half the party barricaded in the bathroom. Oh well. He'll get over it... _especially_ if he keeps gulping down eggnog all night. I look away and do another quick search of the lively room. When is that kid going to have his growth spurt already and stop being so darn short? It's not like he's ten anymore!

"Where's…" I begin as I continue to scour the room, but find myself abruptly cut off.

"He left with his mother just a little while ago."

I snap my head back in the direction of Gramps, eyes wide and mouth open. I feel my stomach sink.

"H-he left… al- _already_? But… it's _early_!" I can't help but stutter while I shake my head in disbelief.

Gramps looks at me, and seems to smile in amusement before he says, " oh, you know Ash. That boy tends to do everything with such _fervor_ …" he enthusiastically says as he motions with a clenched fist, "…and that includes eating."

"Don't tell me…" I grumble as my head quickly drops in disappointment. _Ouch_... Again, smart move!

"Yes… stomach ache, I'm afraid."

I rub the back of my sore neck as my eyes press upward and I again shake my head. My lips go flat, as do my spirits. I silently repeat, "someone hates me." Right now though, I hate myself... no, I hate my _hair_ , more than anything. If my hair hadn't kept me upstairs in the bathroom, I could have been down here keeping Ash away from the buffet table!

"Gary, would you mind doing me a bit of favor?"

My despondent eyes are on the hordes of people. Why couldn't just _one_ face… just _one_ … be Ash's? The _whole_ town is here, and there are even people from other towns on top of that! Ash, and, well, his mother too, are the only ones in the _entire town of Pallet_ that aren't here! What are the odds? No, I don't want to know...

"Gary, are you listening to me?"

With little interest and a dejected voice, I reply, "yeah… a favor? Sure... all right..." as I stare blindly at the partygoers. It's not like I have anything better to do now. _Stupid hair._

"Would you go over to the Ketchum home and watch over Ash so that Delia can come back to the party? I know that she's concerned about her son, but I also know that she was very much looking forward to this annual Christmas party. It would mean a lot to her, and me of course, if you would."

I look back at Gramps faster than any Pokémon performing extreme speed. Did I actually hear that right? Or did I somehow just imagine Gramps saying that? With the way my luck has been tonight, it's hard to believe such a perfect opportunity would fall right into my lap like that. Unsure of if I was just imagining things, I do nothing but blankly stare at him.

" _Well_?" he asks me with a hint of impatience in his voice when he gets no response from me.

My eyes go wide and a smile breaks across my face upon realizing that I wasn't, in fact, hearing things.

"Listening to Ash bellyache for hours on end about how he shouldn't have eaten this or eaten that isn't exactly how I intended to spend my Christmas Eve… but, I'll make the sacrifice... for Mrs. Ketchum, and you."

Gramps nods and smiles too, although confusion briefly overtakes his face as he asks, "what are you waiting for? The return of Jirachi? Get going!"

I quickly turn, but stop myself halfway. I glance back at Gramps and, with a smile still on my face, say, "oh... and Gramps? Thanks."

He nods again, his smile remains strong, and I wonder for a moment if Gramps knows just how important this night is to me.

"You don't have to call. I'll see you tomorrow."

I swallow hard. Well, I guess I have my answer… and, his approval.

That's one hurdle down.

I hurry off in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

With my gift for Ash safely resting over my shoulder in my brown knapsack and my royal purple coat shielding me from Old Man Winter's marshmallow world, I step out onto the still freshly shoveled brick path that leads off the property and to the sidewalk. The mostly clear moonlit sky above me is decorated with irregular patches of lighter and darker shades of indigo blue. The stars are plentiful and shimmer like diamonds.

I smile, warmer than I should be in such a frigid and frosty world.

* * *

I'm a fast walker, but tonight, I'm a particularly fast walker.

I'd run, but if I should slip and fall, that would give my _hair_ an excuse to call off the truce we have. Worse yet, I could damage Ash's gift, and that was _not_ a risk worth taking.

I didn't have to go far before Ash's modest home came into view, lights on and with a thin layer of grayish smoke slowly rising from the brick chimney. As I approach, I can't help but stop and smile at the snowman in the front yard.

The snowman that I built with Ash just a few days ago.

On the snowman's head, instead of a black top hat, sits Ash's very first cap that he wore when he set out on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. Between the top and middle snowballs hangs my green and yellow pendant. The buttons on the snowman are red and white, the same colors found on a poké ball. The scarf boasts the colors of yellow, red and black: Pikachu's colors.

It had been ages since we built a snowman together.

Would we build something else, together, tonight? Something that will last much longer than a snowman?

"Not going to find out out here," I say out loud as my breath appears in front of me. Had there actually been someone walking by at that moment, it would have appeared to that person that I was talking to a snowman. Considering how so little usually goes on around here, I'm sure it would be the talk of the town, too. _Gary Oak, grandson of the renowned Professor Oak, is seen talking to a snowman_. It might even make the front page news. _  
_

I shake my head a few times and wonder why I'm still standing here staring at a snowman. Seriously, it's just a snowman. A cute one, yes, but... _what am I doing?_ How many minutes has it been? Maybe a part of me is still not ready for this... but my shoes are going to freeze to the ground if I keep standing here!

Ash Ketchum... what are you doing to me? There are days I hardly recognize myself anymore; in how I think, act, speak...

But... it's not like the changes have _all_ been bad.

I smile as I turn away from the snowman and pass the open gate that's a part of the white fence that surrounds the home before I step up to the door. Hanging on the door is a beautiful wreath that is decorated with a gorgeous transparent bow that glistens with gold and silver glitter and is surrounded by gold and silver tree twigs, pine cones, berries and fruit. I appreciate the stunning colors and decorations spread across the wreath before I press the door bell. I didn't have to wait long for the door to open, revealing Mrs. Ketchum's cheery face and her pink sweater with a puffy white collar in the front.

"Gary! What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaims with a joyful smile. "Please come in!"

I promptly and diligently wipe my shoes on the brown doormat that reads "Season's Greetings!" in red letters before I step in the warm house. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," I say with a smile before I shut the door behind me. I remove my coat and hang it on the partially-clothed coat rack.

My nose almost immediately picks up the pleasant smell of gingerbread, probably coming from the candles that are lit throughout the house in little glass jars. My ears, meanwhile, pick up the wonderful sound of... _silence_!

"Would you like a few Christmas cookies?" she offers with a slight tilt of her head and a sweet smile that never seems to melt.

On my right, there is a rectangular, wooden hall table decorated with many colorful and cheery Christmas cards. The cards surround a plate of green and red frosted cookies in the shape of Stantler.

"Sure, thanks," I say as I take one. Even though Butterfree were beginning to flock to my stomach, I didn't want to take the chance of hurting her feelings. I take a bite and smile. Not surprisingly, it tastes really good! The sweet and crunchy sugar cookie is just as delicious as all the other food that comes from Mrs. Ketchum's kitchen. I swallow my first bite and I begin searching for the words to let her know that I would stay with Ash so that she could return to the party. It's such a simple, innocent and generous thing to say, too, so what's keeping me from saying it?

"Uh, Gary?" she hesitantly begins as her soft words pop my conflicted thought bubble. "This is difficult for me to ask, but… could you possibly stay with Ash for a little while? There are a few people that I didn't get a chance to catch up with at the Christmas party, but I don't want to leave him when…"

I raise my open hand up and exhale softly as a grin travels across my lips, "Mrs. Ketchum, it's no trouble at all. Really! Ash and I have some catching up to do, and I'm not exactly one for parties. Please... take all the time you need and enjoy yourself!" I say almost exuberantly. Wow, if this wasn't a stroke a luck… things finally seem to be falling right in place!

"Oh thank you!" Delia exclaims almost as happily as she clasps her hands, "now you two have lots of fun!"

My grin shrinks to a half grin as my face freezes, with the exception of my right eye which I can feel twitching erratically all of a sudden. I see both her hands rush to her mouth as her eyes go wide.

So much for this being pure "luck".

"I'll… I'll just be going now," she stutters with an uneasy smile as she breaks the silence. She grabs her cerulean coat from the coat rack and hurriedly rushes to the door. "I'll, uh, call… yes, call! I'll call before I come home!"

I turn my head very slowly to face her, most of my face still frozen, half grin and all. That eye twitch, though...

"And, uh… it'll be straight to bed for me when I get back! I'm sure I'll be real tired from the party! So… I'll see you tomorrow morn…" she pauses and swallows the word she had started to say, "afternoon… or sometime… _bye_!" she rushes out, leaving me dumbfounded.

What... the... heck?

I try to relax a bit as I'm left alone downstairs in the quiet house. A deep breath helps to sooth the stiffness in my face and free me from that annoying twitch.

So, Gramps knows. Ash's mom knows. Just who _else_ knows?

I turn back around and my eyes slowly climb the stairs that lead up to Ash's room.

Could he know…?

* * *

Having finally worked up the courage to climb the stairs and brave the hallway that leads to his bedroom, I now find myself in front of his closed door. Actually, I've probably been staring at this same closed door now for like ten minutes, as motionless as the snowman we made. Maybe as brainless, too, because this could be one of the dumbest things I've done in some time. That would be some achievement too, considering how many dumb things I've done in my life. The dumbest, of which, was screwing things up with the guy on the other side of this door that was I was best friends with.

Heck, the one person I've really only ever been friends with.

I sigh.

The last time I walked through this door was over six years ago. We were happy then, together, as friends. Would we be happy now, as something _more_?

I tightly close my eyes and silently scold myself, "the answer isn't on this side of the door, _idiot_! Stop stalling and start knocking!"

What if though... what if he's asleep? I don't hear anything. I haven't heard anything since I assumed the role of a statue in front of his door. Maybe I should just leave…

But... it's Christmas Eve… and it's just the two of us… it's _so_ perfect…

Assuming he feels the same way.

If he doesn't, well, then it is the exact _opposite_ of perfect.

My conflicting thoughts twist and swirl and begin to evolve into frustration. Frustration that results in me kicking the door without realizing it until after the sound strikes my ears… or maybe it was just my subconscious giving me a swift kick in the…

The door promptly swings open, and there he stands.

_Ash_.

My eyes are wide and frozen, my mouth partially open, and again, I must come across as being as brain dead as the snowman.

"Gary!" the smiling raven haired teen exclaims in surprise. His expression then shifts to annoyance, "did you just kick my door?"

"W-well, I…" I stutter as I quickly work to pick up my composure that I had dropped, "I just wanted to give you fair warning that someone was at your door. You know, just in case you were looking at something on that computer of yours that would make your mom pass out in an instant if she walked in," I jokingly remark with a forced smirk as I try to relax, and, well, remember to _breathe_.

"Like what?" he asks me as he tilts his head to the side in curiosity and question marks practically pop up over his head.

I chuckle, the suggestive comment apparently flying as high over the poor boy's head as a Taillow does in the sky. I shouldn't be surprised. He is _Ash_ after all. "Never mind. So, are you going to let me in your room, or do you have somebody stashed in your closet that you don't want me to see?"

He again appears puzzled, although this time, he seems to get it after minute.

"It's just me. Pikachu's partying with all my other Pokémon at the Professor Oak's lab," he answers as he turns around and walks to his bed. He doesn't have any shoes on, just white socks, and apparently he had already changed into more comfortable clothing: a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. Amazing how the teen could still look _fantastic_ even in something so simple. I notice him begin to hold his stomach with one hand as he sits down, and an expression of discomfort shoots across his face like a bolt of lightening.

"I heard you ate like a Grumpig at the party," I say with a grin as I close his door and stroll into his room and set my knapsack on his computer desk. I grab his black swivel chair and turn it backwards before sitting down. I cross my arms and allow them to hang over the top edge of the chair. I'm a good five feet from his bed. Close, but not too close.

Ash merely groans in response to my comment. His hand is still pressing against his stomach, as if to prevent it from expanding to the size of a Snorlax's. He probably ate as much as a Snorlax…

I can't help but softly laugh. So little had changed since I was in here last. It was like stepping into the past. Ash's blanket was the same: covered with poké balls. He still has that same poster on his wall of Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and Lance, the Elite Four of Kanto. His nearly decade old alarm clock is in the shape of a poké ball. Copies of league battles sit in the form of VHS tapes next to his television.

"What's so funny?" he asks me as I notice the discomfort on his face begin to fade a little.

"Nothing…" I answer as I take a second look around, shake my head, smile and exhale softly. I rest my chin on my crossed arms.

Nothing's changed.

If only I hadn't.

"So why weren't you at the party tonight? I was looking for you," he says as he cautiously removes his hand from his stomach. He inches back a bit on his bed before he pulls his legs up and crosses them.

"You... were?" I begin a bit hesitantly. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but it's hard... so very hard not to. "Why's that, Ashy-boy?" I ask with a half smirk as I try to mask the slight nervousness in my voice. I see him give me a look that just screams " _really_?" in response to me calling him by the pet name that I gave him years ago, and I laugh.

"Well, Tracey wasn't there because he's visiting family and all of my other friends are with their families right now too, so besides my mom and Professor Oak, I didn't really know anyone else at the party. It was kinda boring without you there."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then," I tell him with my half smirk still in place. "Even though I'm used to hearing people say that about me, I'm perfectly okay with hearing it again!" Not really. Not even close actually. He's probably the only person that's ever said that to me.

"Of course you would be," he practically groans as leans back a little and places his hands behind him on the bed. "So... where were you tonight? I asked Professor Oak a couple of times and all he kept saying was you'd be down shortly, but that never happened."

I lift my head off of my crossed arms as my eyes drift away from him while I try to put together a response that didn't sound absolutely pathetic. No way was I about to share with him the hairy situation I had been entangled in.

My eyes return to his and I briefly shrug before saying, "I was just feeling a little sick, that's all. I didn't want to come downstairs until I was feeling better." Okay, that was still _kind of_ pathetic, but not _as_ pathetic as the truth would have been, and in a way, it still _kind of_ was true... I had been feeling a little queasy, after all. So, yeah.

I see that he looks concerned as he leans forward a bit before asking, "are you okay now?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah. I'm glad!"

"Glad that I'm feeling better..." I pause as I feel apprehension build up inside of me again, "or that I'm here?"

"Well... both."

I feel a lump forming in my throat.

"Thanks, Ash," is all I can bring myself to say at the moment. I swallow and I feel a slight burn in my eyes.

I slowly look away from him and I can see out of the corner of my eye that he does the same as quietness settles in the room. Quietness isn't something I'm used to when being around Ash. It feels kind of weird, but right now, I feel more happiness from just being here with him than anything else.

How long that quietness actually lasted, I'll never know. Being in love with someone will do that to you, I guess.

"Is that what you wore to the party?" I look back at him and see him eyeing my clothes from his bed. "I don't think I've seen you in those clothes before."

"I don't just own lab coats, you know. There's more to my wardrobe than that!" I reply with amusement.

Not really, actually, since _going out_ for me basically means _field work_.

"I know that!" he shoots back with narrow eyes. There is a brief pause that follows and his face relaxes. His voice is a little softer and his eyes wander a bit when he speaks again. "You should wear them more often. Those clothes, I mean."

"Oh? And why's that?" I wonder what Ash is getting at, because no way he's going to say...

"They just look good on you, that's all."

My jaw somehow _doesn't_ drop. Okay, I don't mind being wrong just now; not one bit!

I decide to play it cool and test his reaction. "Yes Ash. I know I'm a handsome devil. But thank you." I even toss in a wink. Well, hello there, confidence. Please do stick around.

"Gary!" he exclaims as he... blushes? Is that a slight blush I see, or are my eyes just playing wishful tricks on me? I should have sat closer to him!

"What?" I ask him innocently with open hands and a shrug of my shoulders, "it's the truth, isn't?"

To my disappointment, he doesn't give me an answer. He just briefly looks away from me. I guess it couldn't be _that_ easy.

When he does look back my way, his eyes go from my face to my... _hair_.

No, no... _no_.

"Your hair… it looks… _different_ ," he comments as I see him examine each and every spiky point. Each and every _out of place_ spiky point. Great… not only does he change the subject, but he picks _now_ , of all times, to be observant…

"Are you going to try and imitate this style now? _My_ style, Ashy-boy?" I calmly ask as I attempt to turn the subject of hair back on him. Sure, his hair isn't nearly as spiky as mine, but he had more than just a _few_ points cropping up across those layers of raven hair.

"You should know me by now, Gary. I don't imitate… I have my _own_ way of doing things!" he counters with a raised thumb pointing at himself, and I can hear his words ride a distinct wave of pride.

"All the while never knowing whether it will work or blow up in your face like an angry Electrode..." I say with a half smile and raised eyebrows as I deliberately attempt to get a rise out of him.

I see a momentarily twitch flash across his eyes and mouth, and I know that I've landed a hit. Getting Ash riled up is easily one of my favorite pastimes. Much to my surprise, a confident smirk emerges from his lips as he leans forward on the edge of his bed.

"I beat you, didn't I?"

Touché! It seems the gears in his head _aren't_ completely frozen.

"I beat the leader of the Orange Crew. I conquered the Battle Frontier. I was runner-up in the Kalos League," I hear him go on. His smirk deepens.

"Well, fortune does favor a fool every now and then," I say with a casual shrug. "You must be a real jewel in fortune's eyes."

Another twitch. This one sparks noticeable irritation, and even… pain?

"Relax Ash," I say, not wanting to push him to the point where I inflict pain. There's been _more_ than enough of that in the past. "Luck can only take a trainer so far. That plaque and trophy wouldn't be sitting on the fireplace mantle downstairs if you lacked skill… or imagination."

I see the irritation and pain diminish from his face, healed by my words, which also give growth to some happiness.

"Thanks," he softly says.

Silence enters the room again, and our eyes meet.

"You know... that battle of ours back at the Silver Conference…" I start with a doting smile, "even though it's been years, I still replay it in my mind."

"You do?" he asks with a few blinks of his chestnut brown eyes. "Me too!"

I continue to smile, but also wonder, does he merely remember the battle for the Pokémon and excitement, or does he remember the battle for some _other_ reason? He _did_ look sad when I announced I was going to pursue a different career…

"I don't think I ever pushed myself so hard…" I continue on, momentarily reliving the final moments of the battle we shared. I feel a warmth wraps itself around my heart like a blanket, "…or had as much fun."

"We should have a rematch," he eagerly suggests to me, then grins. "Bet I'll beat you again!"

"You're on!" I accept his challenge and return the grin. I half wish the world outside wasn't frozen at the moment, so we could do it all over again. "Keep in mind, I haven't spent _all_ my time buried in books, logging time on computers and stretching my legs with field work since I began my goal of becoming a researcher. I've had a battle or two since the Silver Conference!"

"Good, 'cause it would be awful embarrassing if I managed to beat all _six_ of your Pokémon with just _one_."

"You're full of more than just seasonal goodies, you know that?" I ask him with a heartfelt chuckle.

"Don't remind me," he cries out with a groan. I see him look a little queasy again.

"Things… things will be different, this time," I say, although those words stir some anxiety and pain within me. I glance over at my knapsack, and Ash catches the glance.

"What's that?" he asks as he points to the knapsack that I had set on his desk. "Are you going somewhere?"

My right eyebrow spikes. Going somewhere, tonight? On Christmas Eve? At a quarter to ten? With temperatures so cold amputation might be the only option after prolonged exposure?

Time to find out if he's just as gullible today as he was when we were kids…

"Actually, there's this whole new region that's _just_ been discovered," I begin as I watch Ash's face brightly light up like a Christmas tree, " _hundreds_ of new Pokémon," I explain with false wonder and amazement. "I'm heading there tonight so that I can be one of the _first_ to see and interact with some of the new species."

" _Really_?" he begins with interest and excitement sharper than a Beedrill's stinger. "I'm going too!" he eagerly announces, jumping up from his bed.

"I thought you had a stomach ache?" I ask him with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll live! C'mon! We can go together!" he suggests as he rushes to his closet.

I spin around in the chair to face him, "hang on Ash, I was just kidding."

The excitement quickly drains from his face and his body slows to that comparable to a Slowpoke. Maybe I shouldn't have done that… but he just makes it too easy.

"Oh…" he begins softly as he lowers his head a little.

Silently, I reprimand myself. I hate seeing him hurt, yet I do it time and again. What's _wrong_ with me?

"Hey Ash," I begin, feeling this would be a good time to give him his present. This would _definitely_ cheer him up. "You know what's _really_ in my knapsack?"

He doesn't care. I can see it in his face and hear it when he asks, "what?"

"Your Christmas present."

I see his head quickly rise like a Gyarados' on the ocean surface and a look of surprise wash over it.

"M-my Christmas present?" he stutters, almost disbelievingly.

Of course he's suspicious. I've fooled him once tonight. He knows that I have a tendency to hurt him.

Not anymore.

"Hmm... yeah, I think that's what I said." I say as I drop my brow in a playful expression, nod and grin at him. He's stunned, but in a good way. "Go ahead. Open up the knapsack."

I watch him rush over to the desk, and it reminds me of when we were young together, and his mother or Gramps would call us in from outside for lunch. The boy sure could run… and often clumsily trip! He's gotten better at that... and so many other things.

He opens the knapsack.

He smiles.

"Yeah, and you haven't even unwrapped it, yet," I say to him as I watch him pick up my present to him, concealed in Pikachu wrapping paper. I feel his excitement, his anticipation, his happiness.

I.. even feel a tear or two flaring up in my eyes.

I've missed feeling this way.

Ash eagerly, yet to my amusement, somewhat carefully, unwraps the wrapping paper. "I bet he'll save that," I say to myself as my grin deepens.

I see the expression on his face shift from happiness to beaming joy.

"I-it's.. a PokéGear Pro!" he struggles to say. He's breathing harder now and there's even a slight tremble to his teenage body.

I see him hold the blue, oval-like, dual screen handheld device. It's closed at the moment, but I see him quickly open it. The clamshell design reveals two LCD screens. The top half of the device has a centered LCD touch screen with speakers on both the left and right sides of the screen. The bottom half also has a centered LCD touch screen.

"G-Gary…" Ash's voice cracks and breaks as his eyes remain on my gift. His hands are shaking. Not much, but they are.

"The newer models, like this one, are supposed to do all sorts of things, like detect and identify wild Pokémon that are both near and far. It still does everything else the older models do, but for someone who has the dream of catching 'em all... well..." I say softly. "I checked with your mom first, and she said that you didn't have one, so…" my voice trails off as I realize my emotions may soon leave me a rambling mess.

"Th-these… aren't cheap… only the best," he swallows hard and his breathing remains heavy, "only the best trainers have these…"

He looks at me. His eyes are glistening with tears.

At least, this time, he's crying because he's happy.

I swallow and attempt to hold back my own tears. It's incredible how contagious his happiness is. "Listen, Ash... you better stop being clumsy… at least, when you're using that," I say with a smile. "And no more jumping off buildings or cliffs either," I add with a chuckle. "If I'm going to be reduced to skin and bones after shelling out the kind of cash that I did for that, I at least want to see you get a _year's_ use out of that thing. You bust it before that, and I _might_ have enough strength left to come after you," I joke with him in a semi-threatening voice.

He doesn't say anything. He merely smiles the most beautiful smile.

"You… you _are_ the best, in my eyes," I push myself to say, picking up on what he said earlier. Now I'm trembling, but at least I'm able to hide it a little better since I'm sitting. I can't keep talking like this. I'll never hold up…

"I…" he pauses, clearly unsure whether he had actually heard me right, or if he had imagined those words. "I… am? Me?" he questions in disbelief. He breaks contact with my eyes and walks back to his bed. He sits down hard.

I look at him and wonder if I'm moving too fast with him tonight.

He stares down at his gift, but I get the feeling that he isn't thinking about the device in his hands.

I decide it's time to shatter the silence. "Hey... try not to cry all over your new PokéGear Pro, okay? I mean, it's waterproof and all, but..."

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why'd you say that?" he asks me in a weak voice as his eyes slowly meet mine.

I know what he's asking about, but I attempt to deflect the conversation by playing dumb and saying, "it's never a good idea to expose electronic devices…" but he interrupts me.

"Not that," he continues in the same, fragile voice.

My mouth opens, but my thoughts become trapped against a wall of apprehension.

"Do you mean it? I mean, do you _really_ mean it, or is it… like before?" he sounds scared when he asks me that. He looks it, too.

"Before?" I ask as I tilt my head a little to the side, although I should have realized what he was referring to.

"When…" he stops himself and tries to swallow whatever it is that is building inside of him, "…you used to call me a loser, and stuff."

The wall of apprehension is taken out by a wreaking ball. A wreaking ball that is fueled by annoyance and anger. I can't help it. I shouldn't feel mad, but I do. My voice isn't sympathetic. It isn't apologetic. It isn't soft.

"Ash, come on... that was four and a half years ago. Can't you see that I've _changed_?"

He recoils. It was as if my words _physically_ hit him.

"So?" he asks as his face suddenly hardens and brow tightens. His voice is no longer soft or fragile and it raises to meet mine. He sets my gift on his bed and stands up. "You think I'm dumb, don't you?"

" _What_?" I exclaim as I nearly fall out of the chair I'm sitting in. "Where did _that_ come from?"

His lips tighten, and his annoyance clearly intensifies.

"What about all those nice things you used to say to me? Before we turned ten?"

"Your _point_?" I ask as my patience is beginning to erode by the irritation boiling up inside of me.

"Out of the blue, you started treating me like _dirt_ ," he shouts at me as I see his face begin to turn slightly red, but his anger can't conceal the pain. His voice drops noticeably. "You changed then, too, Gary. How... how do I know you mean it this time?"

His point is sharp and clear, now. So sharp, that I feel as if he has driven it straight through my heart. Not that I didn't deserve the pain.

He's right.

I look down, close my eyes, and wish that I could take all the pain I've caused him, and toss it into the blackness, never to be felt again.

Uneasiness eats away at my insides. "I know… I know. Ash, I wish I could explain to you why I acted the way I did… but I can't. I just can't."

"Why not?" he demands to know.

My head shoots up at him and I stare fixedly into his eyes. "Because _it's_ personal, okay?" I shout with a strained voice.

Ash maintains the intense stare at me, unsatisfied with the answer I had just given him. "What you did to me _was_ personal!"

I can see the hurt on his face, hear it in his words.

He isn't the only one hurting.

I guess though… if I ever hope to be a part of his life, I need to let him be a part of mine. Even... even the part that hurts to this day...

My eyes close and I look down. I exhale heavily.

This is going to be like reopening an old, old wound.

I lift my head, but I can't look at him directly. It's too much to bear.

"Do… do you remember the time you asked about my parents?" I ask him with a slight stutter. I can feel the blood rushing from my body.

I see him think for a moment, and then, he nods. He has calmed down a bit. "You said something about how your mom and dad own a large business in another region."

"Yeah…" I begin in a low voice as I try to swallow the sadness that is coming up on me. "I lied to you about that, Ash."

He tilts his head in curiosity, but says nothing.

My breathing becomes a little erratic as I again swallow, "a few weeks after I turned six, Gramps came up to my room one night and took me into his arms. He was trembling, and I felt his tears on my face…" my eyes are burning, but I _won't_ cry…

"Gary…" he says my name barely above a whisper, and I think, I think he knows.

"Yeah…" I acknowledge, nearly choking on that one, simple word.

His eyes blink faster, and there is a slight glisten to them. I don't want him to cry for me.

"My parents were gone," I start again as I briefly wipe my eyes. "Gone forever from my life. Just... just like that."

"I… I remember. Th-that's when you and your grandfather left town for a couple of weeks. You left without telling me. My mom said you needed to go away for awhile... and I didn't understand why." There is no annoyance in his voice, just… a soft, kind understanding.

I nod slightly, "when we came back to Pallet, I forced myself to stuff all my sadness in a bottle and I tossed it away as far from me as I could. I didn't want to feel bad anymore…" I pause and resume my stare into his eyes, "and I didn't want to make you feel sad."

"Gary…" he begins with a couple shakes of his head and a furrowed brow, "you should have told me. I could've... I could've tried to help you… someway…" his voice drops off, apparently unsure of what he could have done, but I still appreciate the notion.

"You did," I say with a half smile. "We spent our mornings together, the afternoons together, and the evenings, too. You… you helped to make me happy again," I pause and shake my head from side to side, "after I forgot what happiness was like or how to feel it."

He offers me a sympathetic smile, but it was a smile that was still somewhat weak with uncertainty.

"The more and more time I spent with you, the more and more I associated you with happiness," I continue, my words flowing closer together as I felt an eagerness rush me to finally explain what happened between us, "when I wasn't with you, I felt empty and alone. As I got older though, and our adventures on Gramps' ranch grew bigger…" I slow as the words become more emotionally soaked, "and… _riskier_ \- like the time that you got stuck headfirst in that Sandshrew burrow and it scratched up both sides of your face - and I began to have nightmares of you," my words practically grind to a halt as my face freezes, "being gone forever, just like my parents." I quickly shake my head from side to side and seal my eyes shut, "I… I couldn't face that. I couldn't survive that."

My heart feels like its being torn up in a blender. Confronting these feelings… and fears… again is not a reunion that I wanted to have.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. A look of understanding takes shape on his face.

"So… you pushed me away," he quietly says but in a tone of momentous realization.

It's like a six year old wall between us is finally starting to crumble.

We're starting to see each other, again.

I nod, my lower lip trembling a little, "I… I thought if I cut you off from my life, I would never have to worry about feeling like I did after my parents were gone."

"I didn't know… I didn't understand why you wanted to stop being my friend, so you tried to make me hate you," he softly says.

"Insults, taunts… I thought if I made you feel bad enough, you'd forget about our friendship."

"I couldn't…"

"I know," I say as I slightly lower my head and close my eyes. "I remember when you found me, on the ground, at the Viridian City gym. You held me… even after I had spent the year mocking you and insulting you… I was so shocked that you somehow still cared about me," I recall as I open my eyes and lock with his again. "But I wasn't ready to take the chance. I still didn't think I could handle it if you were a major part of my life, and then…" I stop, unable to bring myself to continue. I swallow and lower my head again onto my crossed arms. My body is tense and my stomach feels as if a six on six Pokémon battle is being waged inside of it, but a part of me feels relief. Relief that he at last knows the truth.

Most of the truth, that is.

I don't know if I can handle any more truth tonight…

"Gary…" he starts as he begins to smile, "I'm glad you finally told me. Our friendship means a lot to me, and now, it means more to me than ever before."

I return the smile. "I am, too."

For a moment, our eyes remain fixed on each other. Our warm smiles remain steady. I contemplate whether now is the right time…

The decision is made for me.

Sadness is now ripping across his face.

"Ash?"

I see him pick up my gift once again, and he looks at it.

"I didn't get you anything…"

Oddly, I feel a sense of relief. Not getting me a gift was certainly nothing to get upset over! I decide to use this opportunity to try and lighten the mood.

" _Oh really_?" I ask in a long, drawn-out voice as I fake a saddened expression. "Well, I guess I have no choice then," I shake my head and sigh, "I'll just take back my gift, get a refund, and buy _myself_ the present I was expecting from you. Now I'm glad I kept the receipt."

I see the sadness in his face deepen as he closes the PokéGear Pro and sets it down. I guess my kidding around just bounced right off him. The guilt of not getting me anything must be covering his body like a second layer of skin.

"No, Ash," I began quickly as I stand up and approach him. "I was just joking with you. This is yours. I want you to have it," I tell him, now standing not more than a few feet from him. "I wasn't expecting anything from you when I bought the PokéGear Pro, really. Why would I? I mean…" my voice trails off and I sigh. "It's my fault that we stopped buying gifts for each other and it's my fault that we stopped spending this time of the year together," I remind him as I feel an ache building in my chest.

He looks at me with those soft chestnut eyes, but they don't stay focused on my face for long. I see them drift down. He sees my half of our poké ball.

"You've never worn that around your neck before," he observes with curiosity.

"Yeah, well… my pendant is currently being worn by someone else right now," I say, motioning to the window. I place my hands in my pockets and give him a somewhat uneasy smile. "What do you think? You like it?"

"Sure," he answers in a voice that strikes me as being kind of... indifferent? Regardless, it wasn't the response I was really hoping for. His eyes again line up with mine. "Gary, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why tonight?"

"Why tonight what?"

"You know what I mean," he responds with a slight huff, clearly becoming a tad flustered. "The necklace, the present, the explanation, the compliments."

I guess he's starting to see a pattern… a pattern that seems, in his mind, to be leading up to something.

He's right.

Maybe.

"Well it _is_ Christmas Eve, you know," I reply with a casual shrug. "Gift giving is sorta common place." I half expected him to roll his eyes at me for giving such an obvious answer.

" _Gary_ …" he takes his time saying my name, "this is the first present you've given me in _six_ years," his voice quakes a little, but he continues, "the same night you spring this surprise on me, you come over wearing your half of our poké ball," he pauses and I see him swallow. I can hear a great deal of hesitation in his voice when he asks, "what's going on?"

I don't reply right away and my eyes drop away from his. My silence seems to alarm him.

"What's... what's wrong? Y-you're not sick, are you?" he struggles to ask as he takes a step toward me.

"Huh?" I spit out in surprise. Does he think the reason I'm being nice to him is because _I'm dying_ , or something? Have I been that _mean_ to him in the past that, in his eyes, the only possible reason I could have for doing and saying these things tonight is because I'm on my _deathbed_?

"G-Gary?" his panicking voice swats my thoughts away and I realize that I've been keeping him hanging. Whoops. I could tease him and pretend that he's stumbled onto the truth, but no, now isn't the time.

"I'm fine, Ash," I tell him assuredly. I then grin and say, "in fact, I bet I'll outlive you! You do crazy stunts all the time whereas me? The most dangerous thing that could happen to me in the lab most of the time is I might staple my finger or get a paper cut!" I jokingly say to try and put his fears at ease.

His face relaxes and a weak smile creeps across it. I can tell though, he still wants an answer from me.

This is where my confidence faints due to a critical hit delivered by fear.

"Maybe… maybe I'm just ready to be good friends with you again," I start as I begin breathing a little harder. As nervous as I am, I still like the direction this conversation is headed, but it still isn't easy to just cruise on through.

"We're already good friends though," he says to me with a puzzled look dancing across his face. "We talk over the videophone, we write letters, we do stuff together when we're in the same towns."

I can feel the tension hardening in my body and my mouth go dry. "Ash," I start as I gently grasp my half of our poké ball and hold it up to him. "What does _this_ mean to _you_?"

He blinks a few times as his eyes drift from mine, to the half of the poké ball, and then, back to my eyes, "well… it reminds me of you. That's why I carry it with me when I travel. Having my half of our poké ball makes me feel like a part of you is always with me."

I smile at his explanation and some of the tension in my body crumbles. Maybe... maybe he does...

"I carry things that remind me of all my friends that aren't with me. I have Misty's handkerchief, a picture that Todd took, a sketch of Tracey's…"

My smile falters and my eyes and attention drifts as Ash goes on and on about all the mementos he carries with him from region to region.

My heart sinks.

I guess his half of our poké ball is no more important to him than any of the other keepsakes he carries…

"Gary?"

"Y-yeah?" I answer him, my voice clearly giving away the fact that I was startled. My eyes return to his.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah… aren't you going to tell me what your half of our poké ball means to you?"

There is a pause.

There is a ravenous, gnawing pain inside me.

There is no point…

There's just no _point..._

"No," I say with a shake of my head. I let my half of the poké ball fall back against my skin.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asks in what I take to be an annoyed tone. He's scowling at me, now.

I don't care.

"You do know what 'no' means, don't you?" I snap at him. "It's a pretty simple word, even for a simple person like _you_."

His forehead becomes scrunched and shows noticeable signs of agitation, his lips flatten and his jar clenches, "of course I do," he shoots back.

"Then I'll repeat: no, as in not happening," I say in a forceful tone as I close the gap between us and glare directly into his eyes. We're close enough to kiss, but I doubt that's going to happen now…

He exhales heavily before countering loudly with, "what's wrong with you? One minute, you say you want to be friends with me and the next minute you're acting like a jerk again!"

"Better a jerk…" I begin strongly before an emptiness begins to swallow my body, my face relaxes and voice dips, "…than a fool." I turn my head away from him.

"A fool!" he shouts at me and out of the corner of my eye, I see his hands tighten into fists.

"Not you!" I yell back as I briefly face him again. I then move away from him. I begin rubbing my temple. "Me," I finish as my voice chokes.

"Huh?" I hear him ask as I make my way towards his bedroom window. I place my hands on the windowsill and lean forward a little. I stare out into the cold, blue and white world. "Gary, I don't understand…"

"Neither do I, Ash," I say as I stare at my own reflection. "Neither do I..."

I peer into my own eyes, and I see nothing but a dense storm of confusion.

"Well, maybe if we talk about it… we'll both understand."

He's calmed down. I can tell by his voice. He's trying to be helpful now, something of which he is so good at…

"Gary?"

He helped me all those years ago... and despite all the things I've said and done to him, here he is, trying to help me again...

" _Gary_?"

I feel his hand on my shoulder. I straighten up and let go of the windowsill. I slowly turn to face him, and my uneasy eyes meet his concerned ones. I lean back, my hands again grasping onto the windowsill. I look down at the white carpeted floor and stair at it momentarily as I attempt to assemble some strength. I feel though that strength may be built with the kind of cardboard play bricks that we had as kids…

Here goes nothing.

"Ash," I start with much uneasiness as I hesitatingly look back up at him. "I want to start … _seeing_ … someone, but I don't know how that someone is going to react."

"Oh?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

My lips tighten and my eyes narrow slightly. Well that was slightly annoying.

"Yeah," I say quickly before my voice has a chance to crack. I swallow hard.

"Is it anybody I know? Maybe I've heard something."

"Well, you could say that," I say with a light laugh as I briefly look away and my eyes dart around a bit. I better not faint right here in his room...

Ash just looks at me. So that was too subtle… why am I not surprised...

"You asked me about my half of our poké ball…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Wait, you didn't tell me…"

"I will, I will," I quickly cut back in. "But… I think I'll be able to answer your earlier question and this one all at once," I begin as my heartbeat somehow increases even more. I feel a tremble work its way across my body. "I carry my half of our poké ball with me, too, and it reminds me of you, and your drive to become a Pokémon Master…"

I see him cross his arms and nod as he appears to attentively listens.

"We caught that poké ball together, Ash, and…" I can feel and hear my voice breaking as both fear and relief begin rushing to the surface of my heart and soul, "… and, when we're together, that's when I feel the most alive and happy…" I'm terrified of what he's thinking, but at the same time, it feels so good to finally let these feelings fly free, "… and that's why I want to be together, with you, for the rest of my life."

There, I said it.

For better or for worse, I said it.

Now, I can either live happily ever after with Ash, or walk outside and freeze to death. Preferably the former.

"I like you too, Gary," I hear him say with a warm and wide smile. "Friends for life!"

I slap my forehead. _Hard_.

Great… just great. Over the head again…

"Ash," I begin with a gulp that I somehow nearly choke on, "that's not it," I say with a heavy sigh. "Look," I attempt again as I take hold of my half of our poké ball for a second time. "This is one half. It's not complete."

"I can see that."

"If I connect it with your half, it'll be whole again," I continue to explain as I try to remain calm.

"I'm not stupid, Gary."

"No, just dense," I quickly correct him. I see his eyebrows lower in irritation. "Just listen. Without your half, the poké ball is incomplete. That's how I feel about you. Without you, I feel incomplete."

Ash stares blankly at me.

"I want to start seeing _you_!" I bluntly scream in his face. So much for trying to stay calm...

"You are already seeing me. If you want to get together more often, we could…"

"Oh come on now! You know what I mean. Don't act like you don't!" I shout as I point a finger at him, frustration coursing through my veins. Why is this so hard?

"No Gary… I don't… r-really…"

I throw my hands and head up in the air. Arceus most certainly had an easier time creating the world than I'm having here trying to get Ash to understand what I'm saying.

"I," I begin as I point to myself with my thumb, " _want_ to be with _you_ ," I finish as I point at him with my index finger.

"For what?" he asks as he blinks at me.

"To use you as my personal _punching bag_!" I practically scream at him as I throw my arms up in the air.

"Hey!"

Then, silence.

I turn away from him and briefly rub the temple of my forehead. I feel something building up inside of me, but it's not anger, or even disappointment. After a few moments, I sigh as I look back at him.

"You had it coming…" I say softly as I smile. I can't help but chuckle, and that chuckle quickly grows into laughter. Continuous laughter. It's so ridiculous, it's funny, and I could never stay mad at him for long...

Ash begins to smile and laugh too, and for the moment, we both share a good laugh.

Just like when we were kids. We laughed a lot then...

I feel my head clear a little from laughing, and it feels good. So good. I really needed that. Ash looks like he really needed it too; he's still laughing and smiling at me and even shaking his head a little.

I can't help but wonder though, why does he look so relieved? Why does he look so happy?

Maybe... just maybe... the reason he's laughing...

Did he... did he know the _whole time_? Or... did he figure it out at some point?

Was he just _messing_ with me?

"Ash...?" I begin hesitantly as I take a step closer to him.

He's not laughing as much now, but he's still smiling... and what a big smile it is. I now notice something else... something in his eyes.

Tears.

Tears... of happiness?

"Gary..." he begins, "you're not going to believe this, but there's someone I want to start seeing, too."

My eyes go wide. My heart starts beating faster and faster with anticipation. I try to get a hold of myself.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" I softly ask back as I swallow hard. I'm nervous... afraid to get my hopes up. Still, I can't stop smiling. I want to believe.

Ash isn't the only one that has tears in his eyes now.

" _Well_..." he begins with a nonchalant shrug. "You could say that." He says as his smile begins to resemble more of a grin.

Now I know.

"Maybe. I mean, he's kind of a jerk at times... and he has a bit of a nasally voice... sound like anyone you know?"

I playfully glare at him as I let out a huff.

"But... I think I can look past those things."

"Gee, how nice of you, Ashy-boy," I say as I approach him.

"So... what do you think? Should I go for it?"

I stop less than a foot away from him, and stroke my chin as I pretend to give his question some serious thought.

"Hmm... no, I wouldn't," I say just to see his reaction.

Ash's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. He's speechless. I don't believe he's even breathing.

I've always enjoyed keeping him on his toes.

"Because I'm going for it first," I say slightly above a whisper as I gently lift his chin with my hand and briefly gaze into his soft, chestnut brown eyes. They are still glistening from his earlier tears. I smile tenderly once more at him and he returns it. I lean in and tilt my head slightly to the right as I close my eyes. My heart beats so loud that I wonder if he can hear it... or maybe I'm hearing his. Our lips connect and I lose myself in the warmth from the touch. It fills and encompasses my body like nothing I've felt before.

I break the kiss and pull away slightly from him as I open my eyes. He's blushing, and I find that adorable.

He opens his eyes and smiles. I feel his arms suddenly wrap around me as he pulls me in for a hug. His head is resting against my chest.

If I wasn't blushing before, I definitely am now.

I put my arms around him and think of nothing other than how right this feels.

I don't want this moment to end.

"Gary?" he breaks the silence as he lifts his head away from my chest and looks up at me.

"Yes, Ashy-boy?"

He rolls his eyes, probably wondering if I'll ever stop calling him that.

Not. A. Chance.

"Don't think just because you kissed me that I'll go easy on you when we have our rematch," he says with a grin.

I laugh.

"And don't you think I'm going to stop calling you Ashy-boy anytime soon just because you hugged me," I say with a sly smile as I loosen the hug to playfully ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" he exclaims as he fully breaks the hug and jumps back a bit so that he could get out of arm's reach. He then lunges forward and tries to do the same to mine.

Being slightly taller had its advantages in the past, and it would definitely have its advantages tonight.

I grab his wrist with enough force to hold it in place but I was careful not to hurt him. I smirk at him, but I can tell he's not about to give up that easily. He tries to use his other hand, to which I counter and grab that one too.

"Well, what will it be, Ash? You've always been pretty good thinking outside of the box when you had to, so how are you going to get out of this one?" I taunt him.

He grins.

I didn't anticipate the effect years of being on the road would have on his strength. Within seconds, he swings me around and I find myself somewhat dizzily standing where he just was and he's occupying my former spot in the room.

"And the point of _that_ was?" I ask with genuine confusion, but get no response, other than a mischievous look on his face.

I manage to maintain my hold on Ash's wrists, but that's the only thing I'm able to maintain. My position, on the other hand...

He makes me take several steps back until I began to feel my legs pressing up against his bed _._

Oh. The point has suddenly become clear. _Very_ clear.

"I guess I should stop underestimating you," I concede with a chuckle before adding, "Ashy-boy."

"Just you wait and see Gary Oak. I came out on top when we battled back at the Silver Conference, and I'm going to come out on top tonight, too!"

"W-w _ha_ -" Before I could even get a word out, I promptly fall back onto the bed from one last push, with Ash on top of me.

Looks like my hair is going to get messed up tonight after all.

And for once, I'm _totally_ okay with that.

* * *

The End

* * *

 


End file.
